Big Hero 6 vs Evil Steven Universe
by Electivecross02
Summary: This takes place after the movie. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The city of San Fransokyo was going about it's normal day. In the city, there was a university known as San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Hiro Hamada was their youngest student. He made friends with students Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon. His best friend, however, was a big inflatable robot named Baymax. After a day at this university, they were a crime fighting team known as Big Hero 6. One day, during the student's work, a new student was brought in with the new professor.

Professor: Students! We have a new student starting today. His name is Steven Universe.

Steven: Hi everyone!

Professor: Go ahead and meet everyone.

The professor left. Hiro went up to him with his friends.

Hiro: Hey little guy. So, what's your major?

Steven: Allow me to demonstrate.

Steven brought out a boom box radio. He placed it down.

Hiro: A radio? Hate to break it to you, but radios have already been invented.

Steven: Wait for it.

The radio began to break apart and shift into a 4 ft robot.

Wasabi: Now that's cool!

Fred: Wasabi! Why haven't you built something like that?

Steven: This little guy's called Frenzy.

GoGo: Why did you name him Frenzy?

Steven: Why is his name Wasabi?

Wasabi: I spilt wasabi on my shirt one time, people! One time!

Hiro: So how does it work?

Steven: I use a special magnetic lining to keep it together in both forms. It has a keycard that can scan any device, then shift into it.

Honey Lemon: He's so adorable!

Steven: Anyway, it was nice to meet you. Come on, Frenzy.

Hiro: Wait! I got to show you my robotics project.

Steven followed Hiro to his room. There was a small red box on the floor.

Hiro: Ow.

The red box opened up, and a white balloon character popped out with two eyes, no mouth, and large limbs.

Character: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.

Steven: A robot nurse. Carbon fiber skeleton, vinyl skin, lithium ion power cores, hyper spatial cameras, programmed with karate moves, and over 10,000 medical procedures.

Hiro was left dumbfounded by Steven's quick analysis of Baymax.

Hiro: Uh. Yeah. That was what I was about to tell you.

Steven: Your friends. GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. They're a smart bunch too. Electromagnetic suspension on a bike, laser-induced plasma with magnetic confinement, and chemical-metal embrittlement. And Fred, just doesn't know what to do.

Hiro: You've been doing your homework. I'm surprised you want to come to this school.

Baymax: Your IQ level is at a incredible height.

Steven: Anyway, I'm gonna put my stuff away.

Hiro: Yeah, Steven. You do that.

Steven left the room.

Baymax: There is something I want to share with you about Steven, that I refrained from sharing while he was present in the room. I scanned him, and he may not be entirely human.

Hiro: What?

Baymax: Only 1/3 of his body is comprised of human DNA. One third is comprised of a strange foreign pathogen. Another is made of an energy that emanates from something in his abdomen.

Hiro: Wow. What foreign pathogen?

Baymax: I am unsure. It does not appear to be of this Earth.

Hiro: Weird. We gotta tell the others.

Later, Hiro and his friends were having lunch at his Aunt Cass's restaurant.

Hiro: Uh, guys. About Steven.

Wasabi: Oh, it's good you brought that up. Something about him doesn't sit right with me. I can't explain it.

Hiro: I can. Baymax scanned him, and it turns out he's only a third human.

Fred: He's part alien? That's awesome!

Honey Lemon: It's really not. If he is part alien, then who's side is he on?

GoGo: I say we find him tonight, and figure that out.

Hiro: Alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiro and his friends were suited up as the Big Hero 6. Hiro rode on his upgraded Baymax. He had red and purple armor with the power of flight, karate, and rocket fists. GoGo had two discs attached to her ankles and wrist, which she could throw at will. Wasabi had two plasma blades on his wrists that he could activate at any time. Honey Lemon had a purse that she could use to throw a number of chemical bombs. Fred was dressed as a three eyed kaiju, enabling him to jump high and breath fire. They were dashing through the streets of San Fransokyo, using Baymax's scanner to track Steven. They found him in a secret abandoned warehouse.

Hiro: You guys stay here, and I'll call you if things get bad.

Baymax: We will wait here.

Hiro snuck into the building, hearing machinery buzzing.

Voice: Steven. The production is moving along nicely.

Steven: Excellent. I should have more tech from the university to continue along, Shockwave.

Hire looked around a corner, seeing a massive robot being constructed by another robot alongside Steven. Hiro hoisted himself up onto a balcony, looking down on Steven from the upper catwalk. He quietly contacted his team.

Hiro: Guys. Steven is in here, building something. It's big.

Steven: Soon I will have my power back. And San Fransokyo will fall.

Hiro: He's gonna use it to wipe out San Fransokyo.

Steven had Shockwave lean in to him, and he whispered something into Shockwave's ear. Hiro used his helmet to tune deeper in.

Steven: He's up on the upper catwalk. Left side.

Shockwave turned to fire a cannon shot at Hiro. He barely jumped away and avoided it.

Outside, the team heard the shot.

Wasabi: He's in trouble. Let's rock and roll!

Baymax kicked the door down and the team rushed in. Hiro was on the floor, struggling to get up. Baymax grabbed him and put him on his back. He attached himself to Baymax's back.

Steven: Shockwave. Alert the other decepticons. These 6 are mine.

Shockwave changed into a jet and flew out of the warehouse while Steven faced Big Hero 6.

GoGo: We know your secret, kid.

Steven: Congratulations. You figured out the obvious. It's no wonder you got accepted into that school.

Fred: It's Fred time.

Fred did a super jump and prepared to drop down on Steven.

Fred: Gravity crush!

Steven moved to the side for Fred to hit the floor. Fred jumped up and started shooting fire at Steven. The fire hit him in the body, brushing past him, doing no damage. Steven slowly advanced through the flames, closing the distance, then grabbing Fred by throat though the mouth of his costume. He crashed him into the floor and threw him to the team.

Baymax: His body appears to be fireproof.

Hiro: No kidding.

Wasabi jumped in, activating his plasma blades, and he started slashing and cutting towards Steven. Steven was able to evade and dodge every single slice.

Wasabi: You wouldn't be dodging if these weren't dangerous!

Steven blocked one slice, and the blade didn't go through.

Wasabi: Uh oh.

Steven forced the blade away and slammed his hand into Wasabi's stomach, sending him flying back.

GoGo: My turn.

GoGo started dashing forward, sliding past Steven. She rolled up across the wall and threw disc at him. He dodged it, and it reattached to her wrist. She threw it again, and he grabbed it out of the air, throwing it back to her and knocking her out.

Honey threw a chemical bomb, entrapping Steven in a gooey trap. He quickly broke free. She threw a smoke bomb, blinding Steven. She jumped at him from behind, but he quickly knocked her back and sent her back to the group.

Hiro: No way.

Steven: Way. Leave now.

Baymax grabbed everyone and flew out of the building.

Steven: Good.

Baymax flew everyone back to Hiro's garage.

Baymax: Is everyone ok?

GoGo: I'm fine.

Honey Lemon: I'm good.

Fred: How'd he do that?

Wasabi: Do what? Beat us all down?

Hiro: I've never seen anything go up against Fred's fire, or Wasabi's plasma blade.

Baymax: He appears to be very powerful.

Hiro: Are you gonna be able to fight him?

Baymax: My healthcare protocol prevents me from injuring a human being.

Hiro: Oh boy.

Baymax: But Steven is not entirely human. My programming doesn't apply to him.

Hiro: Good.

Wasabi: What was it that he was building?

Hiro: Some machine. It looked like Frenzy, but it was 35 feet tall at least. He said it would give him his power back, and he would destroy San Fransokyo with it. He's using tech from the university to finish it.

Fred: Uh, I know this is obvious, but we have to stop him.

GoGo: How do we beat him?

Honey Lemon: We gotta work together more.

Hiro: We head back there, and we stop him now.

Steven: First thing's first.

Everyone quickly turned around to see Steven standing there, with Hiro's aunt, Cass in his hands.

Hiro: Aunt Cass! Let her go!

Steven: First you need to see what it is your up against. Just so you'll stay out of my way.

Steven snapped Cass' neck, and dropped her lifeless body.

Hiro: NO! Grrrr! Baymax. Destroy.

Baymax aimed and fired his rocket fist at Steven, which Steven grabbed and redirected at Baymax to knock him into the wall. Steven's finger turned into a long proboscis. It jabbed into Cass's skull, and released. She began to spasm and shake, growing blades from her hands and small hands from her abdomen. She lurched up with a disfigured face and white eyes.

Steven: Meet the strength of my army. The necromorph.

Hiro: You are gonna pay for this you little...

Steven grabbed him by the throat and threw him out the garage.

Steven: Kill him, Cass.

The necromorph turned to attack Hiro. Steven disappeared from their view.

Hiro: Aunt Cass. It's me, Hiro! Your nephew! Don't you recognize me?!

Fred grabbed Cass from the back, and she threw him off. She began to build up a large amount of fluid in her chest. It then shot out of her mouth, being a large amount of acid. Hiro jumped out of the way as the acid burned though the street. She cornered Hiro, raising her blade hand to the air. A plasma blade suddenly sliced through her abdomen, causing her to fall apart. Wasabi came over and picked Hiro up.

Wasabi: I'm sorry, Hiro.

Hiro: It's ok. I don't blame you. Steven is gonna pay for this.

Baymax: I believe we have discovered the foreign pathogen within Steven. It appears to be a ressurecting, recombinant infection, designed to turn any organic, necrotic matter into a nightmarish hunter-killer creature that Steven commands.

GoGo: Let's bring this guy down. Once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team arrived at the warehouse where Steven was. Baymax blasted through the door with his rocket fist. Steven was standing there, waiting for them.

Steven: How nice of you to come. I thought I told you to stay out of my way. I made it very clear in that message. Oh, well. I guess that means I have to kill you myself.

The entire team attacked. Wasabi sliced at Steven with his blades at the same time Fred was attacking with the claws on his suit. Steven stood in one place, swaying his upper body multiple directions to evade both attackers at once. He ducked and jumped over the two, knocking their heads together. GoGo slid along the wall, throwing her discs at Steven. Honey Lemon threw explosive bombs at the same time. Steven began to warp at insane speeds to evade. He moved back and forth and side to side before jumping up to a wall to trip up GoGo and throw her into Honey Lemon. Baymax flew overhead and started firing his rocket fists, which missed Steven as they reattached to Baymax's arms.

Shockwave: Steven! It's ready!

Steven: I'd love to stay and chat, but it's time I got my power back.

He jumped towards his massive machine.

Hiro: He's headed to the robot! Stop him!

The team jumped forward to try and stop Steven, but he was moving too fast for them to get a hit on him. He threw a sort of smoke at the team that blinded them as Steven hopped into his machine.

The team regained their vision as Steven's new mechanical body whirred to life. The first thing to move was his head and shoulders. He shook it all around as control came over him. His arms began to move as well and his whole body began to follow. His arm came up and a small bludgeon came out of it.

Steven: I am...

He pulled the bludgeon to reveal it to be a long chain whip.

Steven: Steven Universe.

His body came to life as he attacked the team. He swung his chain whip and knocked the whole group together before crushing them into a wall.

Hiro: Steven! What's the point of all this?

Steven: I'm so glad you asked.

Steven projected a hologram from his head, showing his memories.

Steven: Many years ago, I was a defender of humanity. I bravely fought alongside magical defenders known as the Crystal Gems. But I never could help with my lack of powers. One day, I came across the Marker. It's power is beyond anything you could've ever seen. When I tried to destroy it, it gave me incredible ablities, and that's when I understood. All of the universe's problems stem from one thing. Humanity. War, violence, pollution, hunger, poverty, and death, are all because of humanity. So, using the same power of the Marker, I will spread a signal that will convert this entire planet into a population of necromorphs. Then, it will join the circle of Brother moons, the leaders of the necromorphs.

Hiro: Baymax. I thought you said the virus converts a dead population.

Baymax: It does convert only the dead.

Steven: Exactly. My signal does have a much more terrifying affect on the living. It begins to spawn hallucinations, and other strange occurrences within the mind. Soon, the targets will be driven to insanity, paranoia, fear, and soon, murder and suicide. Those that die, become more necromorphs.

Fred: Yeah? Well there's no way you can spread your signal across the entire planet!

Steven: You have a point, Fred. Unless I have some sort of power source? A certain artifact of incredible power? I happen to have just that. The Allspark. Raw power that I will use that to spread my signal, driving the world to insanity, then death, then necromorphs.

Honey Lemon: So your plan to stop widespread destruction and death is to cause more widespread destruction and death?

Steven: Well, when you say it like that, it sounds even better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with conquest.

Steven crashed through the wall and ran out of the building.

Hiro: Baymax! Get us after him.

Baymax grabbed the group and they flew after Steven.

Baymax: I've traced Steven's path. We can fly past him and take the Allspark before he gets there.

They arrived at the secure location, finding it to be a garage with many vehicles around a single, hand sized cube.

Fred: This is easier than I thought.

Fred approached the cube.

Hiro remembered Steven's robotics project.

Hiro: Wait, Fred, no!

The police car jumped to life as it's tires extended into massive arms as the back broke apart into legs as the front crushed into the top, and a head shifted out of the hood. The machine stood to life with red eyes, known as Barricade.

The helicopter's rotors rose up, and folded toward the back. The front shifted downward and the engine shifted above the head. The tail turned and broke into legs while arms came from the sides. This was known as Blackout.

The tank stood up, with the front becoming the top of the robot form, and the legs broke and shifted from the top of the tank. This was known as Brawl.

Big Hero 6 powered up. GoGo sped past the robots, throwing her discs at them. One bounced off all three of their heads before returning to her wrist. The robots tried to attack GoGo, but she was moving too fast for them to attack. She slid up Barricade with her discs at speeds that allowed her discs to cut right through him. When she leapt back, Barricade fell into two halves. Wasabi cut at the feet of Blackout, causing him to fall over, then he cut Blackout's head off. Honey Lemon threw a bomb that trapped Brawl in a gooey trap, and Fred jumped above burning at Brawl's head, killing him.

Honey Lemon: Well, that was easy.

GoGo grabbed the Allspark cube.

Fred: We gotta get this thing somewhere safe.

Baymaz grabbed everyone and flew out. As they were flying, Baymax looked down at a mountain pass, and noticed something strange. He flew the group to the passage.

Hiro: Baymax. What are you doing?

Baymax took the cube from GoGo. Suddenly, an electric wave began to shift Baymax. He grew to the size of Steven, his body beginning to shift and change into a massive super robot with clicking parts. He stomped into a cave, and dropped the cube onto the floor. Multiple 100 ft massive robots began to spark to life. Baymax began to speak in a very rough, dangerous voice. He talked in an alien language.

Baymax: _The legend exists. _

The robots began to come to life, one by one. There was a massive one with a large mace in his back, another with a whip around his body, and other with spikes on the shoulders, and another with wings. All four walked out alongside Baymax.

Wasabi: You've gotta be kidding me.

Baymax: Legendary warriors. The power that created you, now wants you dead. We must join forces, or else forever be his slaves. So today, you stand with us. Or you stand against me. Grimlock, Scorn, Slug, and Strafe.

Hiro: What did the cube do to Baymax?

Grimlock pulled the maces out of his back and attacked Baymax. Baymax jumped out of the way of both attacks. He ran up Grimlock's arm, then leapt into the air.

Baymax: Only together...can we survive! Let me lead you!

He punched Grimlock hard in the face. Grimlock slammed his hands into the floor, and the pieces on his body flipped and clicked around.

Honey Lemon: What do they turn into?

Grimlock turned into a massive mechanical T-Rex. He breathed fiexpecre from his massive jaws and roared.

Fred: Giant robot T-Rex that breathes fire! Makes Freddy so happy!

Hiro: I was expecting a giant car.

Grimlock charged towards Baymax as Baymax revealed a sword and shield from his back.

Baymax: We're giving you freedom!

He knocked Grimlock to the side with his shield, crashing him into the ground. He then got on Grimlock's back.

Baymax: You will defend my family...or die.

He rode atop Grimlock as the massive robot picked itself up, ready to fight for Baymax. Baymax threw the cube to the team.

Baymax: Use this, and you'll be able to combat Steven more efficiently.

They touched the cube, and all of a sudden, their suits began to break apart, then grow until they were Baymax's size, with them as pilots inside the suits. Hiro was unchanged, and Baymax grabbed him to ride atop his shoulders. The other three robots began to change. Slug transformed into a triceratops, Strafe into a two-headed pterodactyl, and Scorn became a spinosaurus. Wasabi boarded the Triceratops, GoGo and Fred climbed aboard Strafe, and Honey Lemon rode atop Scorn.

Baymax: We charge together! Roll out!

All the dinobots charged towards San Fransokyo with the Big Hero 6 on top of them.

In San Fransokyo, Steven was assaulting the city with an army of transformer copies of the team, all the size of Steven. There were GoGo copies, Honey Lemon copies, Wasabi copies, and Fred copies all attacking. The dinobots charged into the city.

Hiro: Faster! Faster!

Baymax jumped off Grimlock's back and sliced through the copies with his sword, and blasted them apart with a gun in his shield. Grimlock stabbed one with his tail, slammed it into the floor, threw it away, then blasted a torrent of flame at another group.

Baymax: I'll kill you!

Wasabi leapt off Slug and started attacking a group of Wasabi copies. He held off both of them, then cut them apart.

Wasabi: Green blades of fury!

Honey Lemon leapt off Scorn and threw her different bombs at her clones. She combined a number of elements, and threw them to latch onto a number of clones, then threw another, causing a massive explosion that destroyed them.

Honey Lemon: That's a chemical reaction!

Slug charged through the copies as an unstoppable force, trampling and crushing everything in his path. GoGo sped along the ground and leapt over Scorn, throwing her discs at the copies to stun them as Scorn came down on the with the spikes lining his back, impaling them.

GoGo: Woman up!

This allowed Strafe to fly over and deliver aerial attacks using Fred's fire breath. A Fred copy grabbed Fred by his leg, allowing it to latch on to the flying Strafe. Strafe flew to the top of a building causing the Fred copy to crash onto the side, and Strafe and Fred fell back to Earth. They hit the ground, and Fred grabbed his copy, and burned it to ashes. He grabbed the head and threw it to Strafe to eat.

Fred: I hate cheap knock offs.

Hiro and Baymax rode Grimlock to face Steven.

Baymax: Go help the others. We'll handle this.

Grimlock ran in to continue the fight.

Steven: You think this is over? I'm just getting started.

A pair of wings shifted out of Steven's back, and he transformed into a jet. He blasted forward, crashing Baymax through a building, and tumbling them both to another street, with Steven atop Baymax.

Steven: Humans don't deserve to live.

Baymax: They deserve to choose for themselves.

Steven: Then you will die with them!

Steven threw Baymax far away. His arms began to open and shift.

Steven: Join them in extinction!

He clapped his hands tover her to form a single powerful weapon. Baymax fired his gun at Steven, but Steven shrugged it off, and fired his weapon at Baymax, sending him into a building, then crashing into the floor.

Hiro was running trying to keep the cube away from Steven. He ran into a building them up a floor. Steven burst through the window.

Steven: I smell you, boy!

Steven crashed through the floor just barely missing Hiro.

Steven: Maggots!

Hiro made it to the roof, and started sneaking around one of the statues on the edge. Steven stepped up on the roof.

Steven: Is it fear or courage that compels you, boy? Give me the allspark and I'll let you live to be my pet.

Hiro: I'll never give you this allspark!

Steven: Oh, so unwise.

Steven smashed his chain whip on the edge, causing Hiro to fall. Baymax soon caught him, and jumped down. Steven fell on him, and they crashed in the streets. Baymax kept Hiro shielded.

Baymax: Hiro. In order for this to end the allspark must be destroyed. If I can't beat Steven, you must put the cube in my chest. I'll sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me.

Baymax stood to face Steven.

Baymax: It's you and me now, Steven.

Steven: Not its just me, fool.

Steven and Baymax fought, and it didn't take long for Steven to get the advantage. He threw Baymax all over the battlefield.

Steven: You still fight for the weak. That is why you lose!

The team arrived and started attacking Steven. Wasabi cut at his legs with his blades, GoGo disabled his arms with her discs, Honey Lemon blasted him to the ground with her chemical bombs, and Fred burned his feet, causing him to resort to crawling after Hiro and the allspark.

Steven: I'll kill you. Mine. Allspark!

Baymax: Hiro! Put the cube in my chest now! Hiro!

Hiro ran to Steven.

Baymax: Hiro, no!

Hiro put the cube in Steven's chest, causing it to melt, burn, flare up, and the allspark was destroyed. Steven clutched his chest in pain, growling, coughing violently, and choking as his energy faded down and he died.

Wasabi: Is it over?

The dinobots approached.

Baymax: Thank you. Now, you're free!

The dinobots roared in cheer as they escaped to the forest. The team's suits, including Baymax returned to normal size.

Baymax: Hello, Hiro. I see we have won the battle against Steven.

Hiro: We did. And we destroyed the allspark.

Honey Lemon: Now what?

GoGo: Well, all the clones just died. How a it we start with finding where to put Hiro to live, since...you know.

Hiro: Yeah I got it.

Fred: Victory is ours!_ 6 intrepid friends! Working together with Fred their leader. Fred their leader. Fred's Angels. Mm. Mm. Mm. Fred's Angels. Mm. Mm. Mm._

Everyone laughed at Fred's song.

THE END


End file.
